


bhg pwp: the gay edition

by OneLearnsToLoveIt



Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Panties, Reader-Insert, With You, and he do the sex, goob is a robinson, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLearnsToLoveIt/pseuds/OneLearnsToLoveIt
Summary: The tags say it all. You can read it even if you're a girl. Go ahead. I won't tell anyone ;)(I'm practicing positive self-affirmation now, so no, this fanfic is NOT garbage!)





	bhg pwp: the gay edition

You feel nervous. Excited? Definitely jittery. You feel these things because you are at your house, waiting for your boyfriend to arrive. You smile to yourself as you think about him. The mystifying creature known as Michael Yagoobian-Robinson. You had been a long time acquaintance of the Robinson Family, so you were one of the first to get the news that they had adopted a new member. When you first met him, you were quite surprised. He was not at all the type of person you’d expect to be a Robinson. He was dark, awkward, timid. Though he was shy, he seemed to take an immediate interest in you, as you did him. One day, about two months ago, he pulled you aside and started questioning you. You would have been terrified of this interrogation, but you knew a Robinson would never do anything to hurt you. He just wanted to get to know you. He asked you things like ,”What activities do you enjoy?” and, “ What’s your favorite type of ice cream?” It was adorable. So you became friends. Then that fateful day come a few weeks later. Mike brought you to the Robinson flower garden and said those words to you.  
“So...would you like to...go on a date?”  
You turned and stared at him. Written on his face was worry and hope. How could you say no? So you agreed and his face lit up. The next day, you went on a date. Though he was awkward, you very much enjoyed his company. At the end of the date, you decided to be so bold as to give him a peck on the lips. His flustered reaction was so very cute. You went on another date, and the peck turned into a smooch. The next date, you were frenching. Before you knew it, you had gotten to third base. You had never felt more turned on than when you were making him moan and squirm with your mouth. Over time, he took to the dominant role when it came to sex.  
Which brings you to the present. You were waiting in great anticipation for him. Just thinking about what was to come was making your mouth water. You imagine him pinning you to the bed, running his hands up and down your body. You take a shaky breath and start palming yourself through your jeans. You wonder if Mike would mind if you just…  
You hear a knock at the door. You are snapped out of your reverie. You quickly stand up and stumble to the door, When it opens, you find him leaning against the door frame trying to look cool. He gives you his most charming smile.  
“Why hello~.”  
You just barely hold back a giggle. You step aside and he walks in. You shut the door behind him. He waits for you to turn around before descending upon your lips. You melt into him and feel his lips smiling against yours. His hands trail over your arms then go down to hold your waist. The kiss deepens. Soon your tongues meet and a noise comes from the back of your throat. Before you get too carried away, you pull back and speak.  
“So you want to watch a movie or something?”  
He looks at you as if you had said something stupid.  
“We can do all that later.”  
You shake your head. Always so eager.  
“Patience is a virtue, you know,” you tease.  
He looks at you stone-faced before, without warning, he grabs your crotch.  
There’s no denying what he finds there.  
“Hmm, seems to me you have more than movies on the mind.”  
He leans over and speaks into your ear in a low voice.  
“You’re already so hard for me. I don’t think you can wait. I need you. Submit to me, my pet.”  
You moan. God, the things this man does to you with his words. Well, you can’t argue with that. Before you let him pull you back into a kiss, you speak again.  
“Let’s take this to the bedroom.”  
He agrees. The two of you maneuver your way to the bedroom, barely able to keep your hands off of each other. As soon as you’re there, he resumes his assault on your lips. This time, his hands slide under your shirt to caress your torso. You break apart to take off your shirt, then kiss more with increasing fervor. Mike presses his body flush with yours and you feel his bulge. He disconnects with your mouth and soon you find his lips on your neck. He kisses and nips at all the right spots, causing you to vocalize your pleasure. Once he’s satisfied, he slowly slides down, petting your chest and stomach. Soon, he’s on his knees and looking up at you with a devilish expression on his face. His hands busy themselves with the clasp of your pants. He undoes them and pushes them down to your knees. He sits back up and is greeted with the sight of-  
Oh yeah. You decided to wear those.  
Mike stares wide-eyed as the cock he seeks is trapped within the confines of a pair of dark green silk panties. His surprised expression turns into a sultry one.  
“Oh, you perfectly naughty boy. You wore these just for me, didn’t you? And look, they’re even my favorite color.”  
He lovingly runs his hand over the fabric that clings to your skin. You shiver as he admires it with his fingertips.  
“So lovely...but they're in my way, so sadly, they must go.”  
He pulls down the panties and your erection is finally freed. He looks at it with half-lidded eyes and starts lightly brushing it with his fingers.  
“Hello, old friend. I’ve missed you,” he says to it. You should find it odd that he talks to your penis, but right now you’re more turned on than anything.  
“What’s that? In my mouth you say? Why, what a splendid idea.”  
With that, he brings his tongue to the tip of your penis. He swirls it around your tip before bringing his lips to the head. He looks you in the eye before slowly engulfing the rest, inch by inch. You moan. Fuck, it feels so good. Especially when he starts sucking. Oh god oh-! You feel his warm mouth slide up your dick and then dive back down. Your moans become frantic. You don’t know how much longer you’ll last and you tell him so.  
“Can’t...Mike…’m gonna-!”  
This does not stop him. In fact, it makes him go harder.  
Fuck...fuck…FUCK!  
Before you know it, you’re cumming in his mouth. He tries to swallow it, though some ends up dripping from his mouth. After a few seconds, he releases your softening penis. He looks up at you with a genuine, loving smile that makes your heart melt. You look at each other for a bit before he stands up, wiping the seed from his chin. He kisses you before reaching in his pocket to pull out condoms and anal lube. He came prepared, it seems. He sets them on the bedside nightstand and begins to undress.  
You watch as he removes first his cape, then his shoes. You also remove what clothing you have until you are naked and he is in nothing but his boxers. He comes to kiss you once more before speaking.  
“I have a surprise for you, my pet.”  
He moves to the bed and stretches out on top. Once he’s lying on his back, he hooks his thumbs on the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down, releasing his lanky cock. He tosses them to the side and spreads his legs. Your eyes are drawn to something pink jammed in his hole.  
An anal plug.  
“Oh. So… I get to top this time?”  
“Yes, isn’t it exciting?” He reaches over to take the lube and pour it on his hand. He takes out the plug and replaces it with his long, dripping fingers.  
Mike Yagoobian is fingering himself in front of you. Oh, and you love it. You feel yourself start to get hard at the lewd display.  
As you stand there watching, he beckons you. You answer his call. You stride over to him. Soon, you are on top of him, looking down as he bites his lip and breathes shakily through his nose. His eyes meet yours and he licks his lips seductively. God, this man is so sexy. As he prepares himself, you reach for the condom. You open it and quickly roll it over your member. You look down and see Mike using three fingers to stretch himself. He seems ready, but you want to be sure.  
“Are you ready?”  
“Yes. Please, I need you inside of me,” he whimpers. That’s all the convincing you need.  
You pull his fingers out and place the head of your penis at his entrance. Then you look at his face. He looks at you with love and anticipation, his deep eyes staring you down and his thin, frayed moustache twitches as he huffs quick breaths that you feel on your chin because you two are so close. You gaze into his dilated pupils as you press on. His brow furrows as he lets you in. Once you are all the way in, you stop to let him adjust, but this task proves to be quite difficult. He’s so tight and you want more. He wraps his impossibly long legs around you and wordlessly urges you on. You oblige. You pull out and push back in. He sighs. You continuously repeat the motion, picking up the pace. On one particular thrust, he arches his back and whines. You seem to have hit his prostate. What a beautiful reaction. You aim to hit that spot again and again and Mike turns into a frenzied, moaning mess. He rakes his nails across your back and cries out his pleasure.  
“Yes-yes-oh god-YES!”  
His eyes begin to water as he babbles and begs. You can’t stop watching as you thrust into his warm, tight hole. You feel so hot as you come closer to orgasm. You suddenly take note of Mike’s neglected cock. You quickly take hold of it and start pumping. His eyes shoot open. After just a few strokes, he’s cumming. He shouts and writhes beneath you as semen gushes out of his cock. The sight of him losing himself like that sets off your orgasm as well. You ride it out inside of him, You two keep going until you’re both spent. As you recover, you pull out, remove the used condom and toss it in the trash. With a sigh, you look down at him. He is an absolute mess, but he looks satisfied. When he notices you looking at him, he gives you a lazy smile.  
“Thank you. I liked that very much.”  
You smile back at him.  
“The pleasure was mine.”  
He pulls you into a kiss and you sloppily make out for a couple of minutes before pulling back.  
“You up for that movie now?” you joke.  
“Ooo, yes! Let’s watch something Disney!”  
You agreed. He truly was a child at heart, and you loved that because you were too.

**Author's Note:**

> Porn practically never has safe sex. That's pretty shitty, don't you think? I mean it makes it seem like safe sex is lame, and it's not. Even though I am a virgin and my forcing of condoms in my story is pretty clunky, I just want to set an example. So do your part; make safe sex a part of your porn.  
> Remember, when you go into heat, package your meat.  
> This has been a PSA by the GFAA, the Goob Fuckers Association of America.


End file.
